Gaeytt
by Corrvidae
Summary: <html><head></head>Alright, I have a little more now. I'm currently working on Chapter 3, hopefully I'll have it up soon.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Braenwyn, the young queen of Vannr fled down the large stone steps to the garden. The morning mist kissed her pale sunken cheeks as she tried to push the heavy black gate with her hands. "Shit!" She yelled when the gate wouldn't move and she noticed her hands were now covered in blood. "Hell's fire!" Grendyl had already come that way and the blood, the precious blood she was supposed to protect had been scattered about the entire garden path. "May the Darkness be Merciful," she said as she called a dagger into her hand and without hesitation drove it straight through her heart.

Somewhere nearby a deep guttural laugh could be heard, and the trees shuddered.


	2. Chapter 2

Gaeytt

_Kaeleer_

Blood, Flesh, Bone; the elements of human existence. The weaver of dreams woke from a deep sleep and went to work. A new era had begun, and all would not be well. She could feel it deep within. The terror felt in the past during the war between Kaeleer and Terrille, not to mention the contaminated blood matter Witch dealt with many years ago was nothing compared to this. Blood were dying. Not many had been left after the War of Witch, but now a creature was running from territory to territory in search of Blood. His only desire was to destroy it once and for all.

She spun a tangled web, and felt despair. There had to be a way to save the blood, but she could not see how it would be possible this time. As Jaenelle was gifted a special stone, the destroyer was gifted with strength, agility and power associated with the mixed breeding that accompanied his arrival into the territories. She feared his existence was a sacrifice made in order to keep Jaenelle alive. He had the wings and temper of an Eyrien warrior, the cunning of the Dea al Mon and the arrogance of a Warlord Prince. As beautiful as he was, Grendyl was thrice as dangerous. Abandoned and mocked by all he met throughout the land, no one would ever accept him. He was too different, too unpredictable, and too internally wounded to be of much use to society. There also seemed to be something deeper, hidden beneath the surface that the dream weaver could not see.

The weaver of dreams knew the old Queens would want to gather in order to do something about their growing fear. She sent a message to them through the Guardian, Tersa to explain no good would come from any of their actions. The Queens would delay the deaths of the young Blood in the area if they were to separate them and keep them in sanctuaries about the territories, but the Blood was never really safe. In the end, the old Queens decided it was best to do something, doing something would have to be better than doing nothing.

_Gaeytt_

Maelaan, a young crimson-jeweled, black widow Queen waltzed through the open doors of the dining room. All eyes were on her, the way she wanted it. She wore a dark blue dress that hid few secrets as to what lie beneath and tied her long, dark twisted hair high on the back of her head in order to accentuate her long neck. No one noticed the bead of sweat she wiped from her forehead as she glided forward on the wooden floor. She scanned the room, carefully, with ruby eyes while waiting to be seated.

A familiar man sat across the table from her. Lucivar Yaslana wasn't usually accepted easily to high class events between the Blood, but Gaeytt was far away from the other territories, only Maelaan knew about his reputation.

"Which one is he?' Lucivar demanded.

"Always eager to destroy," Maelaan smirked. "You forget that you are not in Kaeleer. Grendyl is not easily taken, you will not be able to discuss anything with him," she sighed and dramatically lowered her head. "He knows only death."

"Why, then did you summon assistance from Witch?" he asked impatiently.

"I summoned her so she would be aware of what is happening here, what will happen everywhere if Grendyl is not stopped."

"So, you summoned me to hear what I already know."

"What do you think you know?" she asked teasing him.

"There's more to it than that he wants to destroy the blood?" he asked confused. Jaenelle met with the weaver of dreams, she knew there was no hope of survival against Grendyl.

"Oh yes," she replied mocking him. "As you know, Grendyl cannot be stopped. He harnesses a secret power from Elsewhere," she stopped and looked up at him through her eyelashes. She knew he was hooked.

"Elsewhere," he paused, looking concerned. "Are you sure?"

"I am."

"No one has ever been there! No ONE knows the way! It has been a lost, forsaken place for all the years I've been alive….and more."

"Even Jaenelle?"

"She has tried, but could not find a way through."

"Her power, like the rest of us comes from the jewels," she stopped. "The power to reach Elsewhere comes from a completely separate type of magic," Maelaan said looking distraught, yet still gloriously beautiful. "I was hoping she had already found a way in."

"You're sure?" he asked. "It really exists?" he breathed to himself. She knew it wouldn't take much now to send him back to Kaeleer in order to send information to Jaenelle.

"Tell Jaenelle I will find the way," Maelaan said as Lucivar dashed out of the dining hall.


End file.
